Pastel Fantasies
by Fruity Salad
Summary: It wasn't Yuuri's intention to buy Wolfram a set of lingerie, it's just that he found his fantasies unlocked all of a sudden when he saw an effeminate model that reminded him so much of his beautiful fiancee. Who could've thought malls can be a dangerous place for hormonal teenage boys?


Pastel Fantasies

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh

* * *

He really should stop staring.

This wasn't right. The model on the tall, wide, glass panel plastered on the lingerie store he was about to pass by is _not _even a _girl._ But hell, he did look very sultry… and alluring. Even more seductive than any other girl even.

The said effeminate model was obviously western, with very smooth, fair skin. He has shoulder length, curly black hair, strong eyebrows, dark smoky eyes enhanced with sharp eyeliner, and a very pronounced red lip with a beauty mark above his right lip.

He was wearing a very transparent spaghetti strapped, navy blue top, with flaps that were opened on the center, revealing a peek of milky chest, a small yet toned waist and a hint of abdomen, going below, he was wearing a matching navy blue, flower patterned, lacy panties, his smooth, shapely legs were covered in see through thigh high stockings of the same blue hue.

He was sprawled on a red, carpeted background, his arm pulling the lace ribbon delicately, as if to tease his audience.

And Yuuri can't stop looking.

He really can't, not when the said man has the same body type as his accidental fiancée. Now that he thought about it, Wolfram would be a much better model than this guy.

Yes, with Wolfram's otherwordly beauty, his betrothed will surely make this model look like a sideshow freak despite the model's sultry appearance.

It's not like he was observing Wolfram. But Wolfram has a very effeminate appearance. He bet the blonde can win a miss universe pageant in drag in a snap. He may be a guy, but he sure is much much prettier than any girl. He was even more beautiful than his mother, Lady Celi, honestly, and that ex-y queen sure is proud of his baby boy's looks.

The double black can't stop ogling, especially on the legs. They were long, shapely and soft looking just like a woman's leg, even better actually.

And it reminds him so much of Wolfram's legs, only sexier, softer, smoother, firmer, silky, more supple and -

Damn it! What was he thinking!?

Okay, the blonde was very astoundingly gorgeous, and he admits that he loved Wolfram's legs as of late, he wasn't a pervert, promise! It's just that in almost two years of being together and sleeping on the same bed, one can't help but look when the said wearer of pink negligee was oblivious when his negligee rides up high towards the thighs or the bare waist, or when the blonde was kicking Yuuri, and the silky legs started to shine under the moonlight when Yuuri was about to soothe his pained head.

Sometimes he wanted to curse the blonde's beauty, why the hell does he have to be so bloody beautiful!? It should be considered a sin to be that good looking. But alas, some creatures were destined to be blessed with everything, down to the toes.

And it was so unfair.

It was early afternoon, and Yuuri was excited to buy some new baseball mitts that he saw on tv the other day, so after an early class dismissal, he immediately went to the mall to buy his desired baseball mitts.

He was in heaven when he got the last pair. Totally in nirvana as he clutched the paperbag containing the mitts to his chest.

And unknowingly passing on a famous lingerie store and looking at its effeminate model plastered in front of him.

His first thought was that she was very beautiful, but his gut was telling him that something was amiss. And as he roamed his eyes, he saw the adam's apple, and the perfectly flat chest that proved his hunch.

Even still it didn't diminish his beauty.

Now that he thought about it, what would Wolfram look like if he wore this?

Hmmm, maybe not the same color, same design, yes, but in baby pink or baby blue color, or lavender. Oh, and a matching hair ribbon on the side. Yes, that would be perfect. Red or navy blue lingerie is too strong for Wolfram's angelic face. He wasn't as promiscuous as his mother who can wear dark colors in bed with ease and confidence, and despite being an 82 year old, Wolfram looked so youthful for his age. Angelic faces such as him would look better in a pastel style lolita type of image.

Now that he had formed the image of Wolfram in that model, his fantasies started to conjure more. Yet something was missing…

Ah yes.

Wolfram has a sweet tooth. A caramel lollipop would suit him while wearing that pastel colored lingerie. He imagined, as Wolfram was sitting on the bed, sprawled out with his baby pink, lingerie and stockinged thigh. With a pink bow on his golden hair and sucking a lollipop on those luscious lips as he flutter those long lashes and invite him on the bed.

Yes…that would be the perfect image, and he will immediately dove on the blonde even without invitation.

He felt his pants suddenly go tight. Biting his lip, he wanted to slap himself for thinking like those perverted old men who fancies young, beautiful boys.

Shouldn't it be the other way around? He wasn't the 82 year old fiancée, damn it! He's sixteen, for goodness sake!

Sixteen years old, and starting to become one of those hormonal crazed teenagers who are ripe for their first sexual encounter.

He really should get out, he was starting to look like a pervert, but Yuuri's eyes were captivated by the model's figure, the said male model that he managed to imagine as his gorgeous, accidental fiancée that was wearing a baby pink see through lingerie and made it look as enchanting as any other Victoria's secret model.

Even better, actually.

" Can I help you sir? "

Yuuri was then snapped of his daze when a brunette saleslady smiled at him from the door.

" Uh… um…"

" Beautiful, isn't he? " She said as she swooned at the model as well. " I heard he's a winner of a famous drag show in the US. His name is Violet, and after winning, he was asked to model for this famous lingerie line. I never imagined a man could look so beautiful in a lingerie. "

_Me either, but some do. _Yuuri muttered to himself.

Just like his fiancée…

" So… what kind of lingerie do you want to buy, sir? " She asked again.

" Um, I really - "

" Sir, I can tell you want to buy some lingerie, don't worry, its normal for young men of your age to demand to their girlfriends to wear some sort of fancy lingerie. I heard it heightens and makes the experience enjoyable. "

Yuuri felt like he was smacked straight on the head. Was he really that of an open book?

Gulping, his mouth spoke before he can think.

" Do you have the same lingerie that this model is wearing in different colors? I want the pastel colored ones. Like baby pink and baby blue. " He muttered while blushing hard.

The saleslady smiled in understanding. " We have, don't worry sir, since you're a student, I will give you a discount. "

Yuuri nodded as he followed the lady inside the lingerie store.

To hell with his allowance for this week.

* * *

" Yuu chan, is something wrong? " Miko asked her son as she gave him his bowl of rice.

Yuuri just shook his head. " No, I'm fine Mom, don't worry. "

" You're walking in trance eversince I saw you this afternoon. " Shori pointed out. " What happened? Don't tell me you didn't get the baseball mitts that you want so much? "

" No, I got them. " Yuuri answered as normal as possible, then he stared at his father. " Dad, can I have another set of allowance for this week? I uh, spent it. Sorry. "

Shoma stopped eating and looked at his son. " Yuuri, I don't mind giving you another week of allowance, but I'm sure those baseball mitts aren't enough to slash your pockets for this week. Don't tell me you're spending it on useless stuff? I keep telling you boys to save money. You won't be a good king if you waste your people's treasury. " He added strictly.

" No! Of course not! I don't spend it on useless stuff! I just… I just bought something for Wolfram that's all. " He admitted.

Miko started to giggle while Shori rolled his eyes and muttered something incoherent, and Shoma raised an eyebrow at him.

" Oh, Yuu chan, you're so sweet! You made mama proud! " Miko gushed as she embraced her youngest.

" I don't know how that spoiled brat got you so whipped. " Shori groaned. " Setting aside his looks, his attitude is so infuriating I'm surprised he didn't cause you to end up in a psyche ward. "

" Sho chan, don't be rude! Wolfu chan is a good kid and he's perfectly devoted to Yuu chan! " Miko scolded her eldest.

" He's not a kid, mom. He's 82. " Shori answered as he drank his milk.

" He looked cute enough to look like one. " Miko imagined as she stared at Yuuri. " So what did you get him? Jewels? Expensive chocolates? "

Yuuri blushed harder. " Just… some clothes… " He trailed as he immediately finished his dinner. " Okay, I'm done, see yah, good night! " He said as he dumped the dishes on the sink and dashed upstairs.

The brunette mother then blinked. " Did I ask him something wrong? "

Shori shrugged. " He can be strange sometimes, don't worry about it."

Shoma just shook his head. " I'll just leave his allowance on his desk later. " He said. He may not be around so much, but he can tell what his youngest is going through.

He bet that lingerie was expensive.

The older double black sighed. Teenage hormones.

* * *

Yuuri just stared at the huge paper bag covered in waterproof plastic bag.

He bought it. He bought the lingerie, in five colors actually, baby pink, baby blue, peach color, light green, and lavender, and thank God, he managed to squeeze all of it on his bag ( He had to take out some of his books and notebooks and carry it by hand.) so as not to make his mother badger him about it.

Miraculously, he wasn't sucked back to the kingdom as he took a bath earlier, when he came back to his room, he saw his allowance sitting on his desk.

Seems like he won't be going tonight to the alternate world.

He then decided to bring a glass of water from the kitchen that night. He might as well do some homework, he was seriously starting to flunk his classes. It's nice to have a good educational record.

But the Great One seemed to love playing tricks, because as Yuuri started to do his homework, the water on his glass started to swirl.

" Oh, no! Of all the - ! " He exclaimed as he immediately took the plastic bag in his arms before the water from the glass splashed out and grab the young king in its clutches. It then formed a mini water tornado for a second, before it got sucked backward towards the glass, taking the double black in its waves.

* * *

" Of all the places to show up, does it really have to be the expensive Darjeeling tea that I was about to drink!? Really, are you that much of a wimp that you can't even direct a proper direction for you to arrive!? " Wolfram growled while standing on the table.

Yuuri found himself drenched from head to toe in warm tea, and he was even more embarrassed when he saw that he landed on the dining table with Gunter, Conrad, Gwendal and Greta who seemed to be eating dinner.

" Err… Sorry? " Yuuri said sheepishly.

" Yuuri, welcome back! " Greta greeted as she hugged her father immediately.

" Welcome back your majesty. " Conrart greeted with his usual smile on his face.

" Oh your majesty! " Gunter greeted as he immediately called for a towel. " Are you alright? "

" I'm fine. Just warm… and sticky. " He said as he paled even more when he saw the plastic bag landed on the plates. He saw some kind of brown substance sticking from under there. Uhm, that must be their dinner. Oops.

" Sorry for ruining your dinner. " Yuuri apologized. Gwendal just sighed.

" Don't worry about it, your majesty, the cooks can make it again. But right now, you need a bath. " Gunter instructed.

" Yes, wimp, you need a bath. You stink of tea. " Wolfram agreed.

" Don't call me a wimp! " Yuuri shot back automatically as he grabbed the sopping bag and clutched it on his chest.

" What's that? " Wolfram asked as he stared suspiciously at Yuuri's package. His eyes never misses anything when it comes to Yuuri.

Sometimes Yuuri hated the blonde's observant nature.

Yuuri blushed. " It's nothing! I'll go to the baths now, bye! " He said hurriedly as he saw the maid with the towel. He took it gratefully and sped out of the dining room.

" What's that all about? " Greta asked.

" Probably a present for his majesty from earth that he accidentally bought. " Conrart answered.

But Wolfram narrowed his eyes. Who cares if it's a special present or not? He has the right to know whatever presents Yuuri receives. Who knows if it's from some admirer from earth?

And he'll be damned if he lets that cheater have his way. He will find out that present whether the wimp likes it or not!

* * *

" Hey, what are you doing? " Yuuri shrieked as he saw Wolfram trying to open the plastic bag that he had cleaned earlier.

" Checking it if it's dangerous. " The blonde nonchalantly answered as he sat cross legged in his frilly, pink nightgown.

" That's mine! You have no right to look at it! " Yuuri exclaimed as he tried to take the package, God, he'll be deader than his grandfather if Wolfram finds out about it.

That or he'll be roasted in an open pit or end up in ashes.

" I have to ensure your safety as your fiancée. So I have the right to screen what you receive. " The blonde answered as he put the package out of Yuuri's reach.

" It's not dangerous! I swear! It's just baseball mitts. " He lied.

Wolfram glared at him. " Did anybody tell you that you suck at lying? And if it's just baseball mitts, then what's wrong if I see them? "

Yuuri gulped. There's no way in the deepest pits of hell that he'll allow Wolfram to discover his secret fantasies.

Determined, he reached up a hand to get his package, but Wolfram is as stubbornly determined as Yuuri, so he kept a hold of the package.

" Give it back! This is mine! " Yuuri hissed.

" I'm your fiancée! I have every right to see it! " Wolfram growled back.

Both of them kept on pushing the package in opposite directions. Wolfram on the left side and Yuuri on the right side. Both men not wanting to give up, both of them determined to get the package.

Both of them grabbed and grabbed until…

POP!

And out came the lingerie that Yuuri was so desperately trying to hide. Showered like a pastel of confetti towards them.

" What's…this? " Wolfram asked as he picked up one baby pink, see through stockings that landed on his head.

" Err… " Yuuri tried to answer when Wolfram's eyes landed on his thigh.

" You worthless cheater! " Wolfram screamed as he picked up the baby blue lace panties from Yuuri's thigh and started hitting him with it. " I can't believe you're doing this kinds of disgusting things!? Just how many women did you bed in that world if yours, you unfaithful dog!? "

" Ouch! Hey, stop it! I'm not bedding anyone! " Yuuri answered as he tried to avoid Wolfram's hits. Damn, it hurts.

"You dare to lie while the evidence is sitting all around us! " Wolfram screeched as he pointed at the scattered lingerie around them. " You stained my pride and honor as a devoted fiancée! I'm going to fuckin' kill you! " He added as he brandished his sword from the couch.

Yuuri crawled back. Wolfram was seriously raging with jealousy. If he doesn't do something, he will really die.

" Wait! I swear I'm not seeing or bedding anyone! " Yuuri pleaded.

" Save your lies to the Great Shinou! " Wolfram raged as he raised his sword, ready to decapitate him.

" I bought it while thinking of you! " Yuuri shouted as he saw the sword descending towards him.

To his relief, the tip of the sword stopped as it reached a millimetre of his neck.

" Say that again!? " Wolfram barked.

" I bought it while thinking of you! "

It didn't seem to please the blonde. " Do I look like a woman, you wimp!? "

" Of course not! It's just… I thought you will look… " Yuuri blushed.

Wolfram stared at the double black. Don't tell me...

" Are you insinuating that you bought these piece of garments for your viewing pleasures? " Wolfram concluded incredulously.

Yuuri blushed harder.

" I can't believe what a pervert you are. " The blonde accused.

" Hey, I'm a healthy teenage guy! I have fantasies! " Yuuri defended.

Wolfram smirked as he set his sword down, his mood shifting rapidly as he realized that these lingerie wasn't for some hussy. " Ah, so you're having fantasies of me wearing these types of undergarments? I didn't know I affect you this much, your majesty. "

" Hey! Stop implying that! I was just…"

The blonde soldier took a baby pink, transparent spaghetti strapped top. He then started to fish out the matching panties and the thigh high stockings and the bow and started to assemble it on the bed.

Yuuri just watched as his fiancée stared at the full lingerie.

" I'm sorry, it's just… I imagined you will look good on it. I just thought, well, it might be good for you to have a change of sleepwear. " The king babbled while blushing madly, making Wolfram draw the conclusion himself.

Wolfram grinned maliciously. " I didn't know you have wet dreams about me. " He said as he tackled Yuuri on the ground.

" So will you wear them? " Yuuri asked hopefully.

" Of course. " Wolfram said as he nipped at the Yuuri's ear. " How can I say no when you're lusting after me? "

Yuuri blushed harder but he roamed his eyes on the floor and saw the pack of lollipops resting on the ground.

Unable to stop himself, he kissed Wolfram on the lips.

When they separated, Yuuri smiled.

" Can I have a request? "

" What is it? "

Yuuri grabbed the pack of caramel lollipops and grinned.

" Can you suck on these candies while wearing the lingerie? "

* * *

Reviews please!

Just some tad naughty stuff!


End file.
